Amor sanguinário
by Ashling15
Summary: - Isso já está saindo do controle Yui!Vai matar a todos que se aproximarem dele! -Se for preciso...-Heero respondeu frio. Casais:1x2 e 3x4.


Autora: Ashling

Casais: 1x2, 3x4.

_

Heero parou a frente da porta com a bandeja em mãos, olhou com tristeza para a porta branca e a empurrou delicadamente com o pé, a luz do corredor iluminou o recinto, olhou ao redor e estranhou o silêncio. Será que ele ainda não havia acordado? Uma movimentação chamou sua atenção, no canto mais escuro do quarto pode-se ouvir um gemido fraco.

Procurou o interruptor com as mãos tremulas, a luz se acendeu e novamente outro gemido foi ouvido, mas dessa vez mais forte.

Admirou o cômodo vazio, as paredes rachadas e uma goteira no teto parando os olhos em uma figura encolhida no canto, as mãos magras protegendo os olhos sensíveis da luz, suspirou e se aproximou sem hesitar, depositou a bandeja no chão e olhou frustrado para a goteira.

– Vou ter que concertar isso depois – murmurou.

Voltou os olhos para a figura e sentou-se próximo a ela, pegou a tigela branca e mergulhou a colher na sopa verde, oferecendo à figura que continuou encolhida com as mãos tapando a cabeça.

– Vamos.... – murmurou cansado – Não vai conseguir comer assim.

As mãos esqueléticas desceram lentamente, revelando uma cabeleira marrom e olhos violetas que se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

– Você?!

– Oi Duo – com um meio sorriso voltou a oferecer a colher com sopa – É de legumes, sei que você gosta.

– Por que Heero? – a voz saiu esganiçada.

Heero olhou para o rosto magro, as olheiras roxas e o cabelo sujo grudando na testa e mesmo assim era como um Deus para ele. Por quê?Será que até agora Duo foi burro o bastante para não compreender?!Será que ele não viu que tudo o que fez foi por amor?!Quantas vezes ele teve que sujar as mãos para poder ter uma chance com Duo e mesmo assim.... Este nunca o notou... Sempre foi um..... Ninguém... Mas agora que tinha Duo só para ele não seria mais assim... De algum modo ele ensinaria Duo a amá-lo.

– Não deixe esfriar – disse ignorando a pergunta.

Os olhos se estreitaram e chutou a tigela com raiva, derramando a sopa quente na calça cáqui de Heero que se levantou com um pulo, assustado com o ato inesperado.

– Eu te fiz uma pergunta, porra! – gritou revoltado, enquanto tentava inutilmente livrar-se das algemas em seus pulsos que só notara agora.

Recuperado do susto, ajoelhou-se próximo a Duo e segurou firmemente seus punhos.

– Acalme-se Duo. – pediu nervoso.

– Me solta!Assassino!-gritou debatendo-se.

Heero ficou petrificado, suas mãos tremeram e perderam completamente as forças, caindo moles ao lado do corpo. Assassino?!Depois de tudo....

O garoto de olhos violetas notou que Heero havia ficado sem ação depois do que o chamou e com isso não perdeu tempo, se impulsionou para frente e deu uma cabeçada na testa de Heero fazendo-o cair no chão enquanto gemia pela dor e pelo susto.

Viu a porta aberta e correu para esta, saiu em um extenso corredor completamente iluminado, olhou para os dois lados, decidindo-se para onde ir.

– Trowa!! – ouviu Heero berrar.

Por instinto correu para o lado direito, avistou uma escada e se preparou para descê-la, mas freou bruscamente ao notar um loirinho subindo-a e olhando preocupadamente para si.

– Hei Duo. Calma. Está tudo bem. – ele disse pausadamente.

Virou-se ligeiro, pensando em achar outra saída, mas deu de cara com um garoto alto de olhos verdes, uma grande franja cobria um dos olhos, ele segurou agilmente os punhos de Duo e lhe deu uma rasteira, derrubando-o no chão.

A cabeça chocou-se no frio chão de mármore, a visão ficou turva e logo perdeu a consciência.

– Não! – o loirinho gritou subindo completamente as escadas.

– Que foi Quatre?

– Não seja bruto com ele Trowa! – repreendeu agachando-se ao lado do garoto desacordado.

Os olhos se estreitaram.

– Oh!Desculpe, na próxima vez eu o deixo escapar!

– Nossa que humor – o loirinho comentou enquanto levantava os olhos azuis para o outro.

Trowa revirou os olhos e olhou pelo corredor.

– Onde será que ta o Heero?

No mesmo instante em que ele perguntava, um garoto moreno, de olhos azuis puxados saia por uma das inúmeras portas com a mão apertando firmemente a testa.

– Aqui – resmungou se aproximando.

Quando viu seu amado caído no chão correu e se atirou ao seu lado, empurrando Quatre com o ombro e aconchegando o desacordado no colo.

– O que fizeram com ele?!

– Hum.... Ele tentou escapar, por isso dei uma rasteira nele. – Trowa disse calmamente enquanto admirava a marca arroxeada na testa de Heero.

– Estou pagando vocês para cuidar dele!Não o contrário! – grunhiu irritado, levantou-se com o garoto no colo e caminhou acelerado para o mesmo cômodo onde eles estavam há pouco.

Os dois que ficaram para trás olharam-se, um preocupado e o outro irritado.

– Por que mesmo que aceitamos isso? – perguntou Trowa.

Quatre deu de ombros.

– Ele está nos pagando bem.

Trowa cruzou os braços e resmungou:

– Estou pensando seriamente em pedir um aumento, o que acha?

– Hei!Seus preguiçosos!Ajudem-me aqui! – ouviu-se a voz de Heero do outro cômodo.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar e enquanto iam para junto de Heero e Duo, Quatre respondeu:

-Concordo plenamente!

Continua....

_

Oiiiiieeeee ^^

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo XD Vou dizer que o Duo vai arrumar muita confusão pra esses três, já to com pena deles ^^

O que vai rolar no próximo capítulo?

-Heero se lembra do primeiro dia em que viu Duo....

-A policia começa a perseguir Trowa, que é um dos principais suspeitos...

-Duo e Quatre ficam amigos.

Criticas construtivas, duvidas.......só me mandar reviews ^^


End file.
